Anger of the Wolf
by RaineGee
Summary: Lets be honest, Paul has always had anger issues. When a sassy new girl arrives in town he finds that she is definitely not like others girls. She is way, way worse. A spunky girl with no fears and no filters Julia will back down to no one. Will a strange outsider be able to calm the anger that has taken root inside the heart of the wolf?


Standing up Julia smirked down at Mia who looked in total shock.

"Don't you ever put your hands on Willow again!"

_FLASHBACK_

_I was joking around with Eddie and Dominic, goofing off like usual, making funny impressions of our teachers. That was when I suddenly heard running. I turned around just in time to catch my younger sister who had thrown herself in to my arms. Eddie, Dom and I looked down at her shocked as she started sobbing. I grabbed her arms and pushed her back getting a good look at her. Her shirt was ripped and her hair was a mess. I felt my stomach drop._

_"Willow baby what happened?"_

_Through her sobs I was able to make out the name Mia. I was confused for a moment but then I saw it, I realized that she had bruises on her arms. That was when I saw red, the school bully had beat up on my little sister. I threw my sister and my bag at Dom and ran down the halls. Eddie was hot on my tail saying something about lunch. I couldn't hear him though no all I could hear was the blood pumping through my veins._

_I ran into the cafeteria and stopped, taking a calming breath, there she was. This was one beast of a girl, she was sitting with the guys from the wrestling team. She was built from working out, she was about 5'8 and muscled. She was huge in comparison to my 5 foot build. New to the school she had quickly gained popularity from her in with the team. I watched for a moment as one of my friends on the wrestling team noticed me. The whole cafeteria suddenly got quiet and she turned to look at me._

_She smirked and looked past me; I looked over my shoulder and saw Willow sniffle behind me. I nodded my head in Mia's direction and Willow nodded. I growled and squared my shoulders walking towards her. She had the gull to stand up and start walking towards me._

_"So what's up Jules?"_

_I met her in the middle of the cafeteria as she took note to my fists being balled and she looked truly shocked. She looked between me and Willow._

_"You don't actually think you would stand a chance in a fight against me do you?"_

_I reached back and let my fist snap towards her face clipping her jaw knocking her to the floor. _

_End Flashback_

Standing up Julia smirked down at Mia who looked in total shock.

"Don't you ever put your hands on Willow again!"

I turned around and Willow ran into my arms. Looking at the two of us you would not know we were sisters. She had vibrant reddish orange hair, pale skin and she was slim and looked almost fragile. I was completely opposite to her. I had light brown hair with tanned skin and was curvy. I wasn't slim I was sturdy and slightly muscular from all of my training.

At that point Mia decided to make the worst move she could have possibly made. In stead of staying down, taking that one punch and just keeping her mouth shut she got up.

"Why do you care?"

I turned towards her and glared at her as she stood up. I still had Willow in my arms and I could feel her trembling.

"I suggest you sit down before you regret your next words."

"Why are you protecting her?"

"Listen she-man this is the last time I am warning you sit down before I make you sit down." I growled.

"You don't scare me, you surprised me which is the only reason you got a punch in."

I smirked at her and started to walk away. She wasn't worth my time, my sister on the other hand, needed me. I knew that the team would fill her in on who she just pissed off. I am not the one to make an enemy out of.

"You know that slut doesn't deserve your protection."

I froze as her words registered in my mind. I pushed Willow back as I felt my rage start to consume me. She saw me getting angry and decided to, stupidly, keep egging me on.

"What is she your girlfriend? I told all the guys you looked and acted like a boy it wouldn't surprise me if you were gay."

She fell back as I lunged for her hitting her nose with my fist. I heard a satisfying crunch as her nose broke. My rage wouldn't let me stop there so I hit her over and over again. Someone screamed and that scream cut through the rage that was consuming me. Suddenly, the fog of rage was lifted I looked over and saw it was the scream of my little sister. Dom was holding her back. I calmed instantly at the fear I saw in her eyes, standing up I looked down at Mia.

"Touch my fucking sister again and I won't stop hitting you until they pull me off of you."

* * *

Lifting my nose I sniffed the air around me. I felt the wind blowing through my fur. I felt the dirt shift under my paws as I ran patrol. I loved to run, it felt like freedom. If I kept running eventually I could leave all my troubles behind me.

_Kim looked so beautiful this morning _

Unfortunately I couldn't just run away from my pack. Being a wolf was awesome, the freedom, the speed, and the strength were all an added bonus. Hearing the minds of the many pack members on the other hand had always sucked. Having them hear you and all your little rants sucked even more. It was me and Jared and his constant imprint fantasizing was annoying the hell out of me.

_Jeez Jared shut the hell up!_

_Damn Paul calm down bro, what is your problem?_

_ I don't want to know what Kim looks like after you guys do the deed_

_You're just jealous you're not getting any_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP _

I knew he meant it as a joke but it was true. Jared was the only one who knew how I truly felt. We had been best friends even before we wolfed out.

_Dude, I'm sorry._

_It's fine. I'm gonna go to Em's and get Embry _

I phased, slipped on my shorts and jogged over to Emily Young's house to get Embry. It was true I was jealous, but not of Jared having sex. It was about being lonely in general. It was about how both Sam and Jared had imprinted. They had found there "soul mates". I had phased before Jared had but he imprinted before me.

I hated imprinting. It was supposed to be rare but two out of the four members in our pack have imprinted. The only thing they could ever think about was there imprint. It was so annoying. It made me wonder why I hadn't imprinted. Was that because I didn't have a soul mate? I walked through town looking at every girl I passed. Most of them just didn't appeal to me. They were beautiful as most women in La push had certain elegance to them. None of them had grit, they were both shy and passive or way to "willing". Why cant I find a girl with a little fight?


End file.
